Nature's Way
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Avera may be small but she has a big heart as this mini story reveals. All characters except Avera belong to Bioware.


Shandra watched in fascination as her small savior crouched over something. The men were a short distance behind but she could not fathom why the hobbit would be waiting, "What is it, Avera?" she asked as a blonde strand of hair flapped in her face.

The small woman glanced upwards then back at her feet and a rabbit that was lying on the ground.

"It's a stupid rabbit that ate poison berries." The gruff voice startled Shandra as she had not realized the ranger could close the distance so quickly. The sneer towards the animal was a clear indication that he thought little of such mistakes from any species. "See the red on it's mouth?"

"Well I say we have some supper then." Khelgar shifted his axe to his shoulder and rubbed his beard as he strode just past the hobbit.

"Go ahead." Bishop's wry grin spoke more than his words.

"Do not listen to him." The new voice was dry with a sense of anger behind it.

"Casavir has the right of it I'm afraid." Avera shook her head and cocked an eyebrow at Bishop. The ranger shrugged as she continued, "The poison would kill us no matter how well we cooked it. I'm going to heal it."

"Why waste your energy on a stupid little creature? It deserves to die."

Casavir turned his head so no one would notice him grin. He knew their little leader better than Bishop did. The paladin had found out early that when Avera's mind was made up then that was it. She had refused to allow him to take care of the bodies in the Eyegouger caves alone. She also would not ask her other friends to help as she felt it was not something to make others feel obligated to do. Instead it was the little woman who stood by Casavir as the others cleaned out the caves and made sure no more orcs were around. She made sure to stay close to him as they dug graves, pushed body carts and buried the dead. He had her support, mental and physical, at all times.

"She's always like that lad." The dwarf calmly announced this as he shook some wayward pebbles from a boot, "She's even kind to them lizardfolk and even uglier critters."

"I thought she was the cause of the urchin infestation at the Flagon."

Avera lifted the animal onto her lap, "Don't you go griping about them, Dagger Tongue. You knew who let them in and I have, in fact, seen you get Dora cleaning those leathers for you."

Bishop rolled the words on his tongue and chuckled partially to himself, "Dagger Tongue. I like that."

With a quick look to the sky Avera returned her attention to the animal and started to hum a Highcliff cradle song. Her tones were quiet as the song gently pulled the poison from the rabbit's system. Once satisfied that there was no poison left to damage further she changed the hum to a different baby's rhyme for the healing.

Shandra watched in fascination as the animal started to stir and become aware of it's surroundings. "I have noticed her use different songs a lot." She whispered to the men, not wanting to disturb the healing process.

"Aye lass. She sings a song special for each person." Khelgar glanced up at the human woman, "She sings me an orc fighting song. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome." Avera announced as the rabbit sat up. It looked around then flung itself at the hobbit's hand. Before anyone could blink it had torn a hole through the flesh between the thumb and index finger then bounded away into the clearing.

In moments, Bishop's bow was cocked with an arrow but before he could even site on the wayward creature a screech pierced the air. Next thing they knew a hawk stooped and captured the rabbit. They were in the air and gone within a few wing beats.

The group sat blinking into the sky except for Casavir who was busy healing Avera's new wound.

"Nature gives and nature takes away." Bishop laughed at the irony.

"At least someone got a good supper." The hobbit sighed and Bishop threw back his head in a guffaw.

"That's the spirit, Chicadee!"

Shandra watched as the wound closed under the administration of the paladin, "Well that was quite the thank you."

Avera squeezed Casavir's hand in thanks, "It was just scared." She announced as she got out her bow, "Anyone for hunting?"

Bishop grinned at the hobbit, "Always." he announced as he loped to the side of the field.

"There is a stream down the hill." Casavir announced as they stood.

She leaned against his right leg and stretched, "We are well out of Luskan territory. We all deserve a rest I think. Camp?"

"Just what I was thinking." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Avera?"

She stretched her head back against his stomach and peered up at his face which was lowered to see her eyes. She smiled as he squeezed her shoulder, "I know. I'll be careful."

She got caught up in those bright blue eyes until Bishop yelled from the woods, "Common Avera! We don't have all evening and I suddenly have a craving for rabbit!"


End file.
